


Concerns

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sarif Ending, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David, a well known power player in augmentations and human enhancement, had never missed his bi-yearly heats.<br/>Because of this, he's very concerned about his predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Is the Deus Ex fandom still alive??  
> Guess there's only one way to find out...  
> Un-beta'd!

Athene smiled at Megan as she exited the elevator, moving from behind the desk with her purse in hand. “I’m sorry, Dr. Reed. I didn’t realize you’d be visiting so late.” Her eyes drifted to the closed glass doors leading to Sarif’s office. “You visiting Mr. Sarif?”

“Yes, I need to speak with him about something.” She sighed, fingers twiddling nervously at her front. “I-I didn’t even think he’d be in.”

“Technically, he should be back at home. Resting.” The elder smirked softly, the worry lingering at the corner of her features. “But you know how he is sometimes.”

“Yes…” Doctor Reed swallowed, then nodded towards the door. “I’ll make it fast… have a safe evening, Athene.” Megan flashed a smile in farewell before pushing open the grand doors.

Sarif was seated behind his desk, toying with his baseball nervously. He hardly looked up as the Beta crossed her arms. “You should be at home.” He quipped instead, running his fingertips through the seams on the baseball.

“I could say the same for you, David.” Megan moved closer, eyeing the man closely. “You should be resting.”

The man gave a shrug, dismissing her comment with silence.

She could feel the tension in the room. Jensen had called radio silence two days ago, and David had been worried sick. After the Panchaea accident, they had been trying to calm down. Simply moving forwards with the studies at S.I. and trying to recollect themselves. 

Things were starting to settle down again, becoming somewhat like the time before all the attacks from the Illuminati.

But then, during a routine speech at the convention center, somebody had opened fire from the crowd. David had caught a bullet to the shoulder which put him on his ass in front of everybody, camera’s rolling, people screaming, blood dripping. It had been as equally embarrassing as it was painful. Even worse, Adam, who had been running security, was beating himself up about it.

But like any vengeful Alpha, the man had been pissed. They had been expecting an attack from the pro-human terrorist group for quite some time, but an attack so open and public was out of the left field. Once they got a lead on who was responsible, the man was gone. Supposedly out for blood.

David’s scrolled hand tapped against the desk while he set aside the baseball. “Listen, I’m fine. It was just a scratch anyways.”

“Three days in ICU isn’t a scratch.” Megan growled back, but it smoothed out into a scolding sigh as she looked at him. “Listen, I know you’re worried about Adam but he’s handled worse.” She laughed dully, “I mean - I can’t imagine the fire power he had to get through to save my team and I, David.”

The man’s brows scrunched and he sighed, “I know - trust me, I know.” He shook his head and then leaned back into the seat. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“The press?” Megan inquired, raising a brow. “Our people are on it. Nobody blames Sarif Industries for the attack. After what happened in Panchaea…Well, the world stands with us. We’re already making great progress.”

“Yeah, yeah,” The man huffed, “I know.”

“Then what’s bothering you?” The Beta cocked her head to the side. “Is the medicine they gave you messing with -”

“No, no,” He shrugged, “Haven’t noticed anything strange yet.” David soon stood up, crossing his hand defensively across his chest. “You came to talk to me, right? What’s up?” His still flesh hand was delicately wrapped up into a sling, and the ornate mechanical arm fluttered over the blue material of it. 

Knowing that she’d put him on the defense, the Beta was quick to placate him by bringing him some comforting news. “I was actually here to tell you that I think we can go ahead and start to work on that upgrade for the new chassis. Nia found a way to reroute the nerves to cope better with the prosthetic. Adam’s DNA is amazing, we’re going to be able to help so many people because of him.”

David’s jaw clenched and then unclenched. He dropped his hand to his side, “That’s wonderful news, Megan.” He swallowed, and then glanced out towards the window. The city was bathed in darkness, only a few lights illuminating the streets below. 

She frowned gently, moving closer to him. “You sure don’t sound happy.”

David smirked at her, “Nah, I am. Just… tired.”

A hand soothed over his shoulder. “Try to get some rest, alright? I’ll see you in the morning.” Doctor Reed assured, giving him a nod before turning and heading out. The click of her heels faded from his office, and David’s shoulders slumped, exhaustion kicking in as he gazed over the starry sky sadly. 

Reed pressed the elevator for the ride down and frowned as she did so. It was obvious that something was bothering David, but she didn’t want to pressure him so much. He had just gotten out of the hospital, and was now waiting for any signs of their chief of security. 

She could only hope that he’d get some rest in the meantime.

-:-

David couldn’t sleep. His thoughts were plagued by so many worries, and he paced around his office penthouse quietly, trying to will himself to remain calm.

He felt lost, adrift in a sea of emotions.

Worse, he didn’t have his usual fallbacks. He couldn’t go to Hugh - not after what he did, and Adam was god knows where. Athene… he trusted her, but he didn’t want to worry her.

He didn’t want to cause unnecessary stress. 

The S.I. CEO sighed, settling back down into his chair and carefully unbuttoning his vest with one hand. His scrolled fingertips briefly pressed against his chest, and he huffed out a soft sigh, not wanting to accept the swell of panic he felt growing there.

Despite being one of the only Omegas in a long family line of Alphas, David had still proved himself to be a path maker. He’d never let the stigmatism with Omegas dampen his fire for success, and had even successfully made it up the corporate ladder to create a truly inspiring company. 

Still, despite his usual levelheadedness and his defensive sarcasm, the man couldn’t shake that growing panic in his heart.

David Sarif knew many things, and he especially knew his own biology. He’d never missed his regular heat schedules. Every six months, that was what his medicine ensured. And it’d never failed him before.

The only way he’d ever miss a heat was if he was one, severely wounded; two, reaching that critical point, or three… well, he didn’t even want to consider it. 

Option one was clearly out of the picture. Sure, he’d been shot, but it hadn’t been that stressful. He had a quick recovery, and now was just instructed to keep his arm slinged up until they said so. The man was always on time with his medications, his appointments. Then he’d do the mandatory physical therapy and they could move this little trigger-happy incident behind them.

Two was out as well. He may be getting older, yes, well into his middle aged years - but he’d never felt any other signs of his hormones going out of whack. Nothing out of the ordinary. The doctor’s always told him he was an interesting case in that remark, that it was odd that his body continued to produce such a high amount of hormones at his age. 

Which left door number three. David swallowed, his ornate hand skimming lower from his chest to linger at his belly. 

_ No - no, I can’t be… _

David tried to assure himself that maybe, _just_ maybe, there had been a mix up at the labs, and he’d somehow received a greater dose of suppressants. Yes, that would easily explain his odd delay. 

Any day now he’d be taking time off work to go hide away in his home, just like every other heat. Except now he didn’t shun out the world alone, and now instead kept Adam curled up besides him in the darkness while they rode out the experience together.

Funny, he’d never expected his head of security to _court_ _him_. Especially not after all the hell he’d gone through to get Megan back. David had assumed that they’d rebuild whatever spark they’d lost before the attack, but instead, he’d been blindsided when he noticed that Adam was discreetly scenting  _ his _ office. 

Sitting in all the chairs so prettily, so innocently. Touching his fingertips out to the edge of David’s desk whenever possible. Standing closer to his boss whenever reasonable. Absolutely bathing his scent everywhere, marking his territory.

David didn’t really notice it until he’d seen Hugh Darrow for the last time. The older man limping into his office, only to pause and linger by the door. As an Omega, it was rare to see the older Alpha hiding just on the threshold of his office. Whatever Adam had done to his office seemed to display a big, red warning to other Alphas. 

Even Athene had been put off by it, and she was an Beta. 

It was only then that he really started to notice things. How often Jensen would stop by, how concerned the man could be sometimes. He even made small-talk about _baseball_ , and David knew that Adam didn’t bother himself with things like _that_.

It had been a few good weeks into the courting that Jensen finally was done beating around the bush, and as David sat perched in his fancy chair, the head of security had awkwardly fumbled through asking him for… a _date_.

It was adorable. 

Adam, who had proved himself a worthy adversary for those who stood against S.I., was reduced to a stuttering mess of a man. 

The CEO had smiled, sighed and pulled himself from the chair, moving to stand in front of Jensen and stare at him for awhile. David could remember how vulnerable the man looked, his shades retracted and his eyes so expressive, even if they’d been changed irrevocably through the augmentation.

Adam was scared of being rejected.

That was, technically, their first kiss. Just a peck on the lips, David making the first move and chuckling when it all but made the Alpha stand there in a dumbed, shocked stupor. He’d rounded the corner of his desk again by the time Adam came back to his senses, face painted a pretty shade of pink. 

The Omega couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so happy with the outcome of being courted.

But this wasn’t a good time to reflect on the past.

Swallowing, he pulled his hand away from himself, reaching out to play with the baseball instead. He let it roll about in the palm of his metallic hand before swallowing and huffing out a shallow breath, letting it calm him somehow.

He needed to make sure Adam was alright. Reassure him that the attack wasn’t his fault. 

His mate had a tendency to fly off the handle when it came to serious matters like this.

Although, Sarif couldn’t blame him.

And he also had to get down to business about the little _mystery_ concerning his missing heat.


	2. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam returns from his little expedition into unknown territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this, yay! :3  
> These two are too adorable aaaaa. ;-;

“Pritchard?” 

Francis was quick to reply, feeling a wave of relief was over him. Nearly three days and four nights was far too long for Jensen to drop off the grid. At least it wasn’t like the time when he went offline for more than a good week, dropped into the dark randomly without any idea where he’d be and what’d happened to him.

“Yes, Jensen? Care to finally grace us with your presence again?” The hacker snarked naturally, but soon fell quiet as all he received in response was a violent snarl. Swallowing carefully, he piped up, “Did you find out which group-?”

“Not Taggart’s. They were unorganized… reckless.” He huffed, “Think they got the message though.”

“Did you-?” Pritchard didn’t want to say it. _Kill_ _them_. 

“No.” Jensen’s reply was cold. “Enforcement came and picked them up.”

The younger man released a relieved breath, mentally patting Jensen on the back. He always did try to spare human life whenever possible. 

“How’s David?” The Alpha asked, voice low and rough.

“He’s fine. Was discharged a day after you left. I’m sending Malik your coordinates, stay put.” Pritchard’s fingers flew easily over the keyboards, and when the connection ended, he quickly moved to inform Mr. Sarif and Dr. Reed of Jensen’s safe returns. 

-:-

Adam moved throughout the hallways of Sarif Industries with purpose, needing to see Mr. Sarif for himself the moment he landed on the helipad with Malik.

Even though the Beta had informed him that, last she’d seen, David was fine. A little rough around the edges, but holding up well.

Jensen trusted her, he really did, but they both knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied until he could see their CEO with his own two eyes, hold him and assure that yes, David was _fine_.

The elevator ride was far too long, and Jensen’s fingers twitched idly at his sides. The Alpha just couldn’t stay still, and when the doors opened, he all but jumped out of the cart.

Athene looked up at him from her computer, sending him a relieved and open smile. “Mr. Jensen. It’s good to see you are well.” She easily read his posture, his scent and nodded towards Sarif’s office. “He’ll be more than happy to see you now, Adam.”

As the head of security moved closer to those twin glass doors, the Beta couldn’t help but to warn, “Careful, Adam. He has had some trouble sleeping as of late.” A wry smile tugged at his lips while she whispered, “He’s grumpy.”

It was rare to see the Beta in such teasing moods, so Jensen allowed it to calm him. He chuckled and shook his head before saying, “Thanks for the tip, Athene. I’ll be sure to tread lightly.”

“But carry a big stick.” She said with a nod, her eyes refocusing on her screen.

The man nodded, and made his way into the room quietly.

David was seated behind his desk, arm still in sling and his scrolled hand pushing his baseball back and forth across the desk. He looked worried. Blue eyes were narrowed in extreme concentration, and his mouth was drawn tight into a thin line as he glared daggers at his computer screen. 

“What’s wrong, boss?” Adam asked carefully, moving closer despite himself.

David’s head snapped up and a joyed smile broke out across his features. “Adam!” He chirped, standing up from behind the desk quickly. “Christ, I didn’t know you were back. Come in, come in.” He fluttered about nervously until Jensen finally drew closer, and was surprised when the Alpha pulled him into a hug.

They both stood there quietly, David slowly relaxing into it, leaning closer to wrap his decorative arm around Jensen’s side. The man’s scent soothed him, eased his earlier worries, if only for a moment.

With his chin notched atop his mate’s head, Jensen closed his eyes, his shades retracted as he allowed himself to unwind from being under so much pressure as of late. “How’re you feeling, David?” He asked quietly, his hand stroking across the slighter man’s back slowly.

It was rare that they displayed this much affection, especially in David’s office, but the embrace was well deserved.

“Fine, fine.” David answered, breathing in Adam’s scent slowly. His mate smelled of sweat, dirt and really needed a shower. “But you stink.” He pushed him away gently with a smile on his lips, holding the man out at arm's length to get a good a good look at him. “Adam, what happened?”

“I caught the guys who hurt you.” The taller man gritted out, still feeling a simmering rage because of it. Seeing his boss’ arm in a sling, and knowing that if the shooter had raised their gun a little more and to the left… 

“Yeah, I see that.” He dropped his arm, and shook his head. “Listen, we ought to go home.” David’s eyes widened and his chuckled, “Well - I-I mean _you_ should head back to your apartment. Get cleaned up.”

Adam cocked his head to the side, raising a brow. “You sure you don’t want to head  _ home _ with me?” His teasing soon dropped into something with more concern, “You look tired.”

“I know I just…” The man rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes darting back to his screen. “I just have a lot of work to do, you know?”

Jensen’s shoulders slumped, and David knew that the whining was about to commence. 

“But maybe… uh,” He sent his mate a reluctant smile, “Maybe you could go ask Athene to keep an eye on everything for me?”

“Yeah?” Adam’s posture resumed and he was already turning around to do just that. “I’ll get right on it, sir.”

The older man chuckled, rolling his eyes as he settled back behind his desk. “Sure thing, son.”

When Adam left his office, the man went right back to roving through his messages. Most importantly, the one from his doctor. 

 

Dear Mr. Sarif,

Your concerns are well founded. It appears that roughly three months ago, there was a breach in our product. The Neuropozyne we were supplied with was soon discovered to mess with a few medications our patients had. It is safe to say that this tainted product was soon recalled and taken off the market.

It is quite possible that your injection at that time was tainted, and may have messed with your suppressants.

Whenever possible, I strongly suggest you make an appointment for us to go over this matter further.

Best regards, Dr. Marcovic.

 

David swallowed thickly. He couldn’t help but to feel like she was carefully hinting at  _ something _ , like these tainted shots may have messed with his-

“Boss?” Adam called, leaning in the door frame with a winning smile on his features. “Grab your things. We’re headed out.”

“Ah, and you’re calling the shots now, is it?” David replied, tearing his eyes away from the screen to nod at his mate. Quickly, he went about shutting down his computer and locking his office for the rest of the day. He grabbed his coat and pulled it carefully around his shoulders, only slipping his decorative arm inside. The man fumbled with the buttons for a moment before Jensen stepped closer and easily pinned the coat closed for him. “Thanks, Adam.” David said softly, feeling very aware of the stress now. It’d made him tired, and he just wanted to curl up into bed with his nice, warm, and clean mate.

Athene smiled at them as they passed her desk.

“David,” She called, and he winced like a guilty child. “Please do try and get some rest. And don’t forget to take your medicine for that damaged wing.”

“Alright, alright.” He grinned at her while Adam paged the elevator. “No wild parties in my office, Athene.”

“As always, sir.” The Beta smirked and shook her head when Jensen pulled his mate into the elevator with him. They calmly stood side by side, and Adam glanced up at the camera’s with a grin. 

“Don’t even think about it, kid.” David scolded, knowing all too well that Adam may have a flare for the dramatic, especially when there may be a certain, grumpy cyber-security man watching.

The Alpha scooted closer, his breath ghosting over David’s throat while he breathed, “Wouldn’t dream of it, boss.”

When the elevator stopped, David had to focus, just long enough to walk across the street to the Chiron building and into Jensen’s room.

He’d kept his composure before. But Adam always had a way of testing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a lot of you probably already know where this is headed... (or do you?)  
> >;3


	3. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again people. Yee-Haw!

Jensen hung up both their coats by the door and then moved into the kitchen. He grabbed himself some scotch and glanced up at David while the man stood by his window pensively. “You want a glass?”

“Huh?” Sarif turned back to glance at him, eyeing the alcohol before shaking his head. “No thanks. They told me not to drink with these meds.”

Adam quietly bottled up the drink and set it aside, “You want some water?”

There was a tension in the room that Jensen couldn’t place. He didn’t feel like he’d done anything wrong, and David hadn’t made it seem like such.

But his mate seemed troubled, greatly.

The Omega sent him a slight smile and a nod, “Sure, thanks, Adam.”

When the drinks had been served and they were comfortable on the small couch, Adam broached the subject carefully. “Everything alright, David?” He scooted closer to his mate, urging the smaller man to talk to him.

Sarif glanced down at his clear glass, watching the water swirl around aimlessly. He shrugged, then glanced up at Adam. “It’s nothing.”

“Really?” Jensen knew that sometimes, trying to get information from the CEO was like pulling teeth from a cannibal. “C’mon, boss.” He snuggled in closer, ghosting his breath over the sensitive spot on David’s neck. “I know something’s bothering you.”

A slight smile curled on David’s lips and he nudged the man in the ribs, “Don’t try to play that game with me, Adam.” He sighed and did indeed tip his head back, and rumbled happily while Jensen kissed the side of his throat. “It’s nothing,” He sighed, “Really…”

“And I beg to differ, David.” He chuckled out against his boss’ neck, nibbling there carefully. He knew that he could mark the man up, as his usual attire did a great job of hiding Sarif’s neck. “If it’s bothering you, then it’s not ‘nothing’.”

The man swallowed nervously. He really didn’t want to worry Jensen, but his mate did have a point, and they both knew that Jensen wouldn’t stop pestering him until he found out why David was so stressed out.

“Well, I-” Sarif shifted, moving to look at Jensen’s smirking features. “I guess I’ve just been a little shaken up as of late.” Decorative fingers skittered across his sling. “There has been attempts on my life before but… I don’t know.”

God, he felt horrible lying but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell Adam that he’d missed his heat. Not until after he’d talked to Vera.

The smile was wiped from Adam’s face and his lips thinned out with displeasure. “I’m sorry, David.” His hands stroked down the man’s back, “I should’ve noticed it sooner.”

“No, no,” David smiled, tracing his fingers over Adam’s chest. “I’m not mad at you. I’m not mad at anybody,” He chuckled sadly, shaking his head. “I had hoped that we’d be passed all that violence, you know?” His fingers went from Jensen’s chest to his cheek, and he stroked his mate’s cheek.

Jensen lifted his hand to cup over David’s, his gaze saddened. After all they’d been through, it’d seem like they deserved some peace and quiet for once. “I know. I wish it was different.”

For a while, they sat there in silence, but eventually, David poked Adam in the gut carefully and smiled, “Adam, you still stink. Why don’t you take a shower, and I’ll make us something to eat.”

The taller man chuckled and nodded, pulling himself away from his mate reluctantly. “And by making us something to eat, you mean order take out, right?”

David smirked, “Don’t patronize me, kid.” He wiggled the fingers of his slinged hand, “Only so much I can do with one good hand.”

“Uh-huh,” Jensen gave a slight stretch and then moved towards his bedroom, “You want thai tonight?”

“Mhm,” David rose a brow in thought. “Sure, why not. I’ll make the call,” He stood up and watched while Adam vanished into the bedroom. Soon enough, the shower kicked on, and he lazily moved around to search the apartment for Jensen’s phone. He paused however when he found it and glanced back over towards the bedroom guiltily before stepping out into the hall to make a private call.

“H-Hello?” David paced around the hallways in front of Adam’s door. “Yes, this is David Sarif.” He paused to listen to the interns apologies of not recognizing his number, “No, no, that’s fine. I was calling to make an appointment.” They launched into a worried speech about his augmentations, and Sarif smiled to himself. “It’s nothing serious, I can assure you. I just a routine appointment with Dr. Marcovic. We had emailed earlier.”

Soon the appointment was made, and David slipped inside the apartment quietly, only to find that Adam had done a remarkably quick shower, and was currently cleaning up around the apartment in nothing but a pair of sweats.

“Something happen, boss?” Adam asked, raising a brow before folding a cloth over some shiny gears.

“Just ah,” David paused, racking his mind for an answer before sighing. “Sorry son, I had to take a private call from one of our funders.”

Jensen glanced at the cellular device in David’s hands. “On… my landline?”

 _Shit_.

The Omega shook his head with a laugh, “N-No, of course not, Adam. It came in through my infolink. I was going to call that take out place for us.”

“Did you order anything yet then?” The Alpha moved closer to the windows and glanced around his darkened apartment before calling out to his home’s assistant. “Could you turn up the lights please, Katie?”

“ _Of course, Mister Jensen._ ” The ambient voice called, and David blinked to adjust his eyes as light flooded the room.

“Thanks,” Adam said in return before moving towards David, who let his blue eyes linger on his mate’s body. It was always amazing to him, how fluid the design of Adam’s prosthetics had healed to his skin. David’s own arm had severe scarring around the tissue and metal, and he still had to take Neuropozyne shots every three months.

Adam, on the other hand, had very limited scarring. The skin around his stomach, and side, where he’d been split open during the attack, was scarred. It looked like lightning across his flesh, seared there forever with the help of needle and thread to patch him back up. But around his shoulders, were the bulk of the augmentations lay, there was very little scarring. The tissue had seemed to meld perfectly together with the machine, criss-crossing flesh and wire effortlessly into one.

It was harmonious, David thought. Almost like it was meant to be.

“You’re looking a little overdressed, David,” Adam said, nodding towards the man business attire. The smaller man chuckled and shrugged reflexively, still not used to Adam so blatantly hinting at him to undress. “Why don’t I call in some food, and you go get more comfortable?”

When Adam held out his hand for the phone, David handed it over without putting any real thought into it.

“Y-Yeah,” The older man huffed out a chuckle, “I just might do that.” His good hand pushed through his hair as he slipped by, back into Jensen’s room to search for the things he’d left there over time. A few night shirts, a pair of loose fitting sweats and some bathroom supplies.

When David was out of sight, the Alpha carefully pulled up the recent calls, pausing as he saw L.I.M.B on the screen. He knew better than to go poking about in David’s personal affairs, but couldn’t help but to worry, especially if he was calling the prosthetic clinic.

His mind swam with worry. Maybe David was suddenly experiencing some severe and acute implant rejection? Or maybe he was being pressured into more funding?

Either way, whatever the answer was, he didn’t like it.

They were _mates_ , right?

They were supposed to _trust_ each other…

So, what was David hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Mr. Jensen, David isn't exactly sure what he's hiding either ;3


	4. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written late at night. Sorry for any errors. :C

Dinner was quiet and awkward. David ate hunched over himself and quietly. Jensen tried not to let it bother him, tried to put his mate’s earlier call off his mind…

But he couldn’t. He was worried and didn’t know what to do.

The food tasted plain to him right now, unable to enjoy the spices and rich textures in the bout of his worries. He finally set his plate aside, turning on the couch somewhat to face David.

The CEO shoveled a few more bites into his mouth haphazardly, and Adam thought that he may  _ choke _ eating like that. Finally, though, he tentatively set his plate beside Adam’s on the coffee table. “What?” He asked quietly, wiping at his mouth self-consciously. 

“Something’s still bothering you. You’ve been quiet all night.” Adam scooted closer, running his cool hand up David’s back soothingly. “I’m just worried about you, boss.”

David swallowed thickly, eyes immediately flickering to the side to avoid his mate’s probing look. “It’s just stress.” He said quickly - and it wasn’t entirely a lie. His very existence was stressful, from job to home life, something he just couldn’t shake.

Adam made a sound of discontent, pulling his mate a little closer. “Ever considered taking a break?”

“I can’t, son. You know that.” David said quietly, leaning into Adam’s side as the man continued to pull him closer and closer.

“Isn’t your heat supposed to be coming up?” Adam grumbled, his voice lowering as he pressed his lips to David’s neck. David felt his belly twinge in worry, and he ignored the man’s lips moving over his skin. “Just you and me… the bed, of course. Anything you want.”

The older man swallowed, trying to force himself to be happy for Adam’s sake. “Yeah,” He stated plainly, pressing a kiss to his Alpha’s jaw. “It’ll be coming up soon.”

He hoped.

-:-

A day later, and he was currently waiting in Dr. Marcovic’s personal examination room. His thoughts were plagued with worry, and he was pretty sure he was going to leave scuff marks on the floor from where he was pacing.

However, Vera stopped his anxious movements as she opened the door. Calculating eyes landed on the CEO, and she tutted before gently closing the door behind her. “Mr. Sarif, please, take a seat.” She waved her tablet towards the finely shaped table in the center of the room. David scowls, smoothing his ornate hand over his vest, and then finally does as requested, his slick shoes dangling over the edge of the high table.

The doctor takes a seat on a stool next to him, bringing up his medical history on the tablet. “Anything new? Surgeries? Upgrades?”

“No,” David answers shortly, his hands nervously lacing together in his lap. “You would’ve been notified, per usual. Vera,” His voice lowers, blue eyes narrowing at her. “You know why I’m here.”

“I do, David. Just protocol.” She sets aside her tablet for a moment, fixing him with a serious look. “You’re late?”

The Omega nods just once. It was easier to talk to Dr. Marcovic in this setting. She was also an Omega, just as fiery and determined as he is. Vera had paved an impressive pathway for Omega’s in prosthesis and cybernetics, earning her respect among her peers and the attention of the L.I.M.B globe. She’d settled down somewhat, comfortable working closely with Sarif Industries and giving David’s customers the best care money could buy.

“As I mention in the email,” She pauses, watching his reactions carefully. “There were tainted injections given out several months ago. Nearly three months.”

“Yes,” David said sourly, his slinged arm clenching into a fist. “I scheduled my injections a week prior to my heat, sometimes two. Just in case, less chance of forgetting about it.”

“Oh, we’d never let you forget,” Vera said quietly, glancing at her tablet again. “Have you been having any other problems? Vomiting? Lightheadedness?”

“I got shot.” David deadpans, and the doctor rolls her eyes. “Besides that… no. Other than the occasional bout of sickness, I’m fine.”

“Sickness?” She pressures, tilting her head to the side.

“Adam and I eat out a lot. Sometimes cheap, quick. Doesn’t always agree with me.” David sighed, his gaze elsewhere. “Listen, you said the shots could have interfered with some of my other medications…”

“Yes, we caught the tainted supply due to complaints. Some people had their heat schedules set early, or late.” Vera ventures, her voice getting a bit quieter. “Others had more… extreme problems.”

David’s stomach sank. “Like?”

“You’re on birth control?” She asks, tapping away at her tablet and pulling up some of his records. “Yes, you are. I suppose you’re a stickler for taking them?”

The older man swallowed, feeling tense. “Yes, I have a daily alarm for my medications. Same with Adam. Did it… could this tainted supply have affected the integrity of my protection?”

“It did in other patients, but there’s really only one way to be sure.” She stands quietly, “You can take a test.”

David felt panic grip him then, and he shook his head warily. “No, no - there’s got to be another reason why I’m late with this heat. Stress?” He ventured, running a hand through his graying her nervously. 

“David,” Vera says softly, resting a soothing hand on his shoulder. He stills under her touch, and she sighs softly. “Take the test. A blood test might be more fitting for you.”

“Blood test…” He murmured, looking at his slinged arm. 

She sighs, shaking her head now. “Don’t worry. I think your arm is healing up just nicely. It might be better to move it about sooner than later. Just no heavy lifting. I’ll be right back, get ready.”

-:-

His arm hurt. He’d always had annoyingly small veins, and it took two tries to find a usable vein. Now, he was waiting. They’d already killed some time checking over his arm, and his shoulder was looking much better. He couldn’t lift it above his head yet, or hold it out straight very long, but he could move it now. 

Panic crept in his mind, still making his heart thud fast and his hand a bit sweaty. They’d never talked about having a family. He’d never really desired one. Adam didn’t look like the type of Alpha that’d want kids… maybe before, maybe with Megan. But now? No way. 

After what felt like hours later, a machine beeped in the corner of the room. Both Omega’s eyes fixated on it before Vera moved forwards. “Take a seat,” She instructed while pulling the slip of paper from it.

With results in hand, she glanced at it with a neutral expression while David tried to make himself comfortable. “Tell me,” The CEO spoke softly, folding his hands in his lap and steeling himself.

“Your blood shows a large content of hCG, David.” She said carefully, watching how his brows pinched together. “Human chorionic gonadotropin hormone is produced by an embryo within the body.”

All of David’s breath left him in a rush, a sickening feeling of nausea settling in his gut. He lurched from his seat, already pacing as his mindset off on a tangent. “This is bad - I can’t be - can’t be… pregnant. No, no - this wasn’t supposed to happen - I’m on that birth control for a  _ reason _ .” He paused for a breath, narrowing his eyes at Vera. “You’re sure? Should we rerun the test? This has to be a  _ mistake _ -”

“David, please, sit down.” She urges, watching while he snarls at her.

“Sit down? This is a crisis - Vera! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I don’t have time for this - I don’t even know how to take care of a kid!”

“Six months gives you time.” She insists, trying to stay calm as she watches David pace.

“Six months,” He mutters, not quite catching on. “Why would it be six months?”

The doctor strides forwards to halt his movements. “You’re roughly three months along if the hormone levels are correct.”

“Shit.” David whimpers, feeling lost for a moment. “H-How am I only finding out now? Wouldn’t I have gotten sick sooner?”

“It’s different for everybody.” Vera soothes, sensing his dread. “David, you need to calm down. Please, take a seat. I can call Adam -”

“No, god,” He breathes, placing his metallic fingers to his forehead. His blue eyes are pinched closed, his thoughts racing. “He’s going to  _ freak _ out. W-We have not been bonded that long, you know. After Panchaea… we haven’t even talked about the possibility of starting a family. Ever. We’re not even living together yet, this is bad. This is  _ bad _ .”

She leads him to the stool, forcing him to sit. “Take the day off. Talk to him. Adam is a good man. A good Alpha.”

David swallows, finally opening his eyes. “I know but-”

“He deserves to know. You guys have options. Plan it out, talk it about it. You won’t know until you talk to him, David.” Vera sighs, “Listen to me, please. Call Athene, tell her to send Adam home, she can handle it. You need to go home right now, calm down, plan and call me back. Tell me how it goes. I’m here for you, David. But you need to stay calm and think this through.”

She’s calming, he thinks, her scent relaxing and easy to be around. But he wants Adam’s scent, he wants to wrap himself up in it and hide away from the world. 

-:-

Vera had assigned him a Beta guard to get him to the Chiron building, but after that, David didn’t remember much. He was in bed, he thought blearily. Curled up on Adam’s bed, hiding in his blankets and basking in his Alpha’s scent. It’s comforting, he thinks numbly, hand clenched above his stomach.

Not comforting enough.

He wanted the real thing, he wanted Adam. 

The Omega didn’t have to wait long, though, as the front door soon opened and Adam strode into the room, panting as if he’d just ran here from Sarif Industries. Knowing Adam, he probably had.

“David?” Adam called, pushing the door closed as he walked into the apartment and searched about. “David - are you okay? Athene messaged me - said I needed to get here-”

He paused as he entered the bedroom, taking in David’s curled position on the bed before joining him hurriedly. “David - boss, what’s wrong?” Adam asked softly, smoothing a hand over David’s hair before cuddling closer. “Talk to me.”

David didn’t want to. He didn’t want to accept the truth. He was  _ scared. _

“Adam,” He finally spoke, curling into his mate’s body. “Adam, I’m-” His voice halted, eyes squeezing shut as his throat felt suddenly very tense. 

_ This was bad. _

“I-I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flys into the sun*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you've enjoyed the read thus far. :3  
> If any of you have read my previous fics, it's quite clear that I am, and will always be, ABO loving trash, and I thought that maybe adding some good ol' Jensen/Sarif could be quite interesting...  
> Hhehe.  
> Anyways - please feel free to leave me some comments! I'd love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
